


Untitled Mini!Verse Fic

by Neuriel (Robin)



Series: Mini!Verse [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mini!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out the Asgard didn't stop after miniaturizing Jack and Sam.</p>
<p>Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis crossover based on SG-1 episode "Fragile Balance" and the Mini!OTP (Mini!Jack + Mini!Sam) pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Mini!Verse Fic

**Author's Note:**

> For Lyssie.  
> Mini!OTP (Mini!Jack and Mini!Sam) + Mini!Atlantis + elements from stories posted at http://miniotp.livejournal.com/ + elements from Liminalliz's Mini!OTP!Verse and Fireman!Verse fics.  
> Assumes the events of Stargate SG-1 episode "Fragile Balance" occurred in Season 8, post "Zero Hour."

A finger poked him in the side, waking him, but not before he was poked again in the same spot, this time much harder.

"Ow! Carter, I'm up!"

Looking towards his poker, he was annoyed, aggravated, and embarrassed to see that it wasn't a 15-year-old Sam, cutely perky and oh-so-kissable, but an unfamiliar girl, about the same age, with short, curly, brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

Bluntly, for he'd been enjoying his nap (with dreams of naked Carter, of course) in this secluded area of the library (he was _supposed_ to be studying for midterms, but God, it was boring, and the warm sunlight from the window made him sleepy), he demanded, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, Jack. Sam said you wouldn't."

He squinted, trying to place her. No, he didn't remember her from any of his classes, he was pretty sure, though yes, she seemed vaguely familiar. And Carter knew her?

"Was that Sam, or her twin, Rebecca?" Jack asked suspiciously.

She looked thoughtful. "I believe it was Sam."

"The good one, right? Not the evil one."

She laughed. "It was the good one. The evil one tried to make a pass at me."

He blinked in surprise and hormonal interest. "Really?"

"Yep." The brunette pulled out a chair on the other side of the table and sat down, dumping her bag to the ground. "So, have you figured out who I am yet?"

Jack frowned, slightly irritated. "I'm _trying_. Where am I supposed to know you from, anyway? Some help would be nice."

Casually, the girl said, "You met me in a previous life... A sort-of previous life, at least."

He stilled, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "Previous life?"

"An adult previous life, actually," she said, smiling. When he didn't say anything (she hadn't expected him to), she added, "You know, that whole classified thing the Air Force says we can't talk about. The Stargate, the SGC, the Goa'uld, stuff like that. Though, if they really wanted us to keep quiet, they shouldn't keep putting us together..."

Staring at her with increasing dread, he said, "You aren't- You _can't_ be-"

"Minied?" She paused. "Shrunk? Youthened? I don't remember what Rodney called it-"

Indignant, he said, a little too loudly, "Those skinny grey bastards _promised_ they'd stop after Janet!"

She gave him a pitying look. "It seems the Asgard," she said, "thought they'd have more success studying John's Ancient gene, so..."

"Wait. John? John _Sheppard_? And Rodney _McKay_? So you're-"

She held out her hand. "Elizabeth Weir. Pleased to meet you... again."

He stared at the outstretched hand for a moment. (It was a nice hand, he noted absently, then squelched the thought- Carter would kick his ass.) Noticing her amused "I don't bite" look, he took the hand, shook it, and dropped it as quickly as possible, pulling his own hand back to safety. "You're _supposed_ to be in Atlantis, Dr. Wei- Elizabeth," he accused.

"Yes, well... We still are. The original us-es, anyway."

Oh, _no_.

In wide-eyed horror, Jack asked, "You mean you're not alone?"

"Don't worry, Jack," Elizabeth said, trying to reassure him. "It's just John, Rodney, and myself."

Jack was, of course, not reassured. Sheppard he could handle, and he liked Weir. But the third one? "McKay's with you?" That slimy little smart-ass had better stay the hell away from Carter if he knew what was good for him-

As if reading his thoughts, Elizabeth said, "Yes, and I think he's enamored with Rebecca."

" _What_?"

"It's kind of cute. I think she likes him, too."

He tried to picture it, but couldn't. The thought was too horrible. Evil, sexy-slutty Replicarter and... geeky McKay? Annoyed and rather squicked out, he said, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"It turns out that some protégé of the Asgard Loki" (Jack winced) "discovered that we were in Atlantis. They came, beamed me- I mean, the original me-, Major Sheppard, and Dr. McKay up, and made younger clones of them... Us. They wanted to study the human growth process, I think, or something like that. I wasn't really listening to their explanations- I was too busy trying to keep John from killing them all. When the other Asgard finally came, they didn't know what to do with us. Our originals didn't know what to do with us, either. The SGC didn't want us, but they had the perfect plan- corral us off to a high school in Colorado Springs, where the rest of the kiddy clones were."

Jack sank down in his seat. Someone really hated him. Maybe Thor. Or his original. Probably both. They were laughing at him. He knew this for a fact, because he sure as hell would be laughing, if he were still himself... if he were where he was and not here where he was... Jack decided to stop thinking.

"You seem oddly okay with this," he observed sullenly, a bit enviously. "I mean, you're not going crazy or anything."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "I think I've gotten used to the idea of being a kid again... to having this body. At first, it was really hard to handle, especially when we found out we were clones, and then again when we had to leave Atlantis. But John and Rodney were with me the whole time, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been." She shrugged. "Rodney took it the worst, and even he seems to accept it now. It's still really weird, though. I'm me, but... I'm not. Not her anyway. Does that make any sense?"

Jack grunted in agreement. He could relate to that.

"Anyway, it'll be interesting." There was still some of the evasive negotiator in her voice, but he detected a bit of genuine excitement, too. (He understood _that_ as well.) "We start classes today- I have two with you, I think- and we're in the same grade since we're your age. We also already moved into your house-"

"You _what_? _When_?"

"This morning. You had hockey practice, Sam said. Actually, I think General O'Neill purposely scheduled us to arrive when you were out." Seeing his outrage, she privately acknowledged that this had been a wise decision. "Anyway, Sam and Teal'c helped us move in, and then Rebecca 'accosted' us outside of school before class. I don't think I'll see Daniel or Janet until this afternoon; it'll be nice seeing them again- well, seeing _him_ again and _meeting_ her."

Jack narrowed his eyes, remembering that Daniel and Elizabeth had been rather... close. "Daniel and Janet are dating," he said (out of loyalty to and fear of Janet and, more importantly, Janet's best friend).

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, really? That's wonderful for them."

He was relieved and embarrassed to realize that she didn't have any designs on Daniel after all.

"By the way," she said in a different voice, one he hadn't heard her use before, and which made every male bone in his body scream, 'Run away,' "I heard that you and Sam hooked up."

He shifted uncomfortably, not liking where this was going at all. "Oh?"

She sounded _almost_... sly? devious? Her face, however, was perfectly angelic. "I found that _quite_ interesting. So did John and Rodney, actually."

"That's... nice," he said. She was doing this on purpose, wasn't she?

"So you don't have anything else to say, Jack?" Okay, she was _definitely_ doing this on purpose.

Shortly, he said, "No."

She lifted an eyebrow. (He remembered _that_ look.) "That's all right," she said airily, not taking offense. "I'm sure I'll get Sam to tell me eventually. Especially since, according to Rebecca, she can't hold her liquor."

Elizabeth Weir was evil. Pure evil. He was about to say so, too, but was cut short when a male voice said, "Lizzie?"

Jack noticed her stiffen ever-so slightly and, now extremely interested, turned his attention to the newcomer who could get a rise out of Elizabeth Weir.

"John," she said, too sweetly, looking up at the tall, dark-haired boy, "I _told_ you to call me 'Elizabeth.'"

"But 'Lizzie' is so much more fun to say," John Sheppard replied, smirking.

She smacked his hip, and he tousled her hair in retaliation, earning him another slap. Jack thought she was sulking, just a bit. It was cute. _They_ were cute. Mentally, he sighed. The hormones at home now would be _completely_ out-of-control.

"So, Lizzie," Jack said deliberately, drawing her (as well as John's) attention back to him, "anything going on with _you_ that you'd like to share with the class?"

She blushed; the freckles stood out on her face even more. "No, not really, Jack."

John was staring at Jack with a "that's not who I think it is, oh, my god, are you _kidding_ me?" face. But Jack didn't mind (much)- hey, when he'd first seen himself, he had freaked out, too, and honestly, John Sheppard at fifteen wasn't much to look at either (tall and sort of scrawny with his hair all over the place).

"Uh, sir... General. Nice to see you... again." John looked a little flustered.

"Sheppard," Jack acknowledged, trying not to snicker. "Drop the formalities, and just call me Jack."

"Right. Jack." He still looked uncertain.

"What's wrong, John?" Elizabeth asked, a sugary smile on her lips. "Did you forget your locker combination... again?"

He gave her a dirty look. "Actually, _Lizzie_ \- ow! that hurt- I came to pick you up for English lit."

"How unusually responsible of you." Lizzie (it really _was_ more fun to say) glanced at her watch. "I guess we'd better get going then. I just wanted to introduce myself to Jack, since we missed him this morning."

Both Jack and John eyed her dubiously.

"Right," Jack said.

She gave him an innocent smile as she stood. Swinging her backpack on, she grabbed John's arm before he could say anything (not that he would protest). "I'll see you later, Jack. Say hi to Daniel and Janet for me. I told Rodney to, since he's in their chemistry class, but I think he'll be distracted by Rebecca..."

John allowed himself to be pulled away. "Um, ditto. See you later, sir- Jack."

Jack, bemused and a little afraid, watched them go.

What the _hell_ had the Asgard gotten them into this time?

\------

end


End file.
